


BAU ladies headcanon

by hailwidow



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailwidow/pseuds/hailwidow
Summary: Just some headcanon i posted on my tumblr.
Relationships: Alex Blake (Criminal Minds)/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Punishment time with JJ

Different from Emily, JJ isn't into spanking, but she still enjoys occasional slaps  
she is a more soft dom, but still punishes you when you break the rules or disobey her  
you almost enjoy making her jealous  
“i know what you are trying to do, sweetheart”  
“i don't know what you are talking about”  
will make you work for forgiveness  
uses her strap on you but doesn't let you cum  
uses nipple clamps, tugging from time to time  
JJ was you laying on bed, completely exposed and tied  
“you look so pretty like this, babygirl”  
“daddy's little girl”  
if you want to cum, you need to make her cum first  
facesitting while lightly choking you with her hands  
after recovering, JJ goes back to you.  
“ do you want to cum, baby?”  
overstimulation  
she will make you cum multiples times until you were a complete mess  
“i thought you wanted to cum, sweetheart”  
will leave hickeys and bite marks all over your body just so everybody knows you were hers and no one else


	2. Alex Blake NSFW

Alex had a pretty high sex drive compared to most of the people  
Sex with her is slow and sensual or rough and quick  
She loves using toys on you  
top but will bottom if you ask  
tying you up while toying with your body  
loves dirty talk and praise  
“you’re doing so good, babygirl”  
“ Such a pretty girl”  
has a mommy kink  
“ cum for mommy, pretty girl”  
Loves leaving hickies all over your body, especially on thighs and neck  
marking you as hers  
She isn't very loud in the bedroom but enjoys when you are  
very generous lover  
enjoys overstimulation and edging   
“cmon, babygirl,one more time for mommy”  
As a bottom, she enjoys when you eat her out  
“want to make me feel good, sweet girl?”  
likes being fucked with strap  
her favorite position is on top, riding you  
will often buy lingeries for you  
likes seeing you wearing them  
takes great pleasure in fucking you in them  
makes you ride her fingers while she sucks and nips at your neck  
She is the queen of the aftercare  
Will draw bubble baths for you, while washing your body  
If things got a little rough, she will apply lotion to your body while whispering praises  
"You were such a good girl "  
"You did so well, babygirl"  
She always has snacks and water so you can rehydrate and eat  
Will cuddle with you until you fall asleep


	3. Being a young! Agent and dating Emily Prentiss.

It started like a small and naïve crush. They instantly attracted you to her. She was strong, smart and beautiful.  
You tried to bury those feelings as fast as you could. Emily was older, and she was your boss.  
You thought you were doing a good job hiding, but Emilys a profiler. She knew you had a crush on her; she watched you when you weren't looking.  
Emily noticed you would get nervous around her, how you had a slight blush every time she complimented your work, or how you looked.  
She wanted to ask you out so badly, but part of her screamed about how inappropriate was, so it's safe to say that it surprised her when you asked her out.  
"I was wondering if y-you like to g-go out with me "  
"like a date?"  
"y-yeah"  
"I would love to"  
After a couple dates, you became a couple. Officially.  
not telling the team about the relationship  
you know they didn't care about you dating a woman, but there was an age gap between you two.  
Emily's mother suspected you, she thought you are just some little girl who was infatuated with her boss.  
Emily shut her down quickly  
Your mother loved Emily, she didn't mind the age difference.  
Her calling Emily to know how you are every week  
Referencing to Emily was her daughter  
"hows my daughter ?"  
"I'm fine, mom"  
"not you, hon"  
"Emily is fine, mom"  
Derek was the first one to find out after he caught you kissing her after a hard case.  
"I knew it!"  
He teasing the hell out of you because of the age difference  
" Prentiss and her baby girlfriend"  
Garcia finds out after and joins the teasing  
JJ being the mom friend and shutting them every time  
“behave you i will ground you both”  
“yes, mom”  
Well, after her, the rest of the team finds out  
They don't care about the age different or that Emily is your boss  
They just care about their happiness  
Holding hands on the plane and cuddling on the trip home  
JJ has a folder filled with pictures of you and her cuddling


End file.
